


Язык тела

by Lindwurm



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Character Study, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Душечка наблюдает за Вороном.





	Язык тела

**Author's Note:**

> для WTF Black Company 2018

В мире вечной тишины нет ничего важнее глаз, рук и тонко настроенного чувства опасности. Еще, возможно, запахов; но в городах все забивает вонь и дым, а в лесах и полях человеку все равно не сравниться с животными.  
Человеку нужны себе подобные, поэтому он приходит в города. 

Душечка наблюдает за Вороном с самой их встречи. Поначалу она, конечно, была испугана, но он быстро завоевал ее доверие. Он был на голову выше (не в прямом смысле) всех тех, кого она знала раньше. 

Душечка не зовет его Вороном. Точнее, для человека, который о ней заботится, и для черных птиц на полях у нее два разных знака. Изредка она задумывается, не похож ли голос ее Ворона на крик тех птиц. Наверное, нет. Вообще ей не так это и важно. Ворон говорит с ней знаками и взглядами, и она не считает, что слова, произнесенные вслух, могли бы что-то к этому добавить. 

Она наблюдает за Вороном. Сперва - потому, что он ее защищал. Потом - потому, что они бежали, выживали, и он давал ей пример для подражания: этот человек несет угрозу, а этот безобиден, нож следует держать вот так, в этой муке черви, а мясо протухло, нас пытаются надуть. 

Потом - потому что она не хочет смотреть ни на кого другого. 

В мире вечной тишины самое непонятное - это чувства. Что это бурлит в крови, поднимается горячей волной, когда они в очередной раз ускользают от имперских солдат? Что это подступает к глазам и горлу, когда в памяти вновь возникают те ужасные события до их встречи? А что это тянет в груди, когда она вспоминает прощание с Отрядом? Костоправ и Молчун догнали их - не чтобы вернуть назад, а чтобы дать припасы и сказать хорошие слова. 

"Почему мы ушли?" спрашивает она у Ворона, едва они поворачивают на дорогу в Опал. "Это хорошие люди". 

"Они выбрали не ту сторону", показывает Ворон, и по тому, как поднимается и опадает его грудь, она угадывает тяжелый вздох. Но что он значит?

Чем больше Душечка наблюдает, тем больше ей понятно. Но все же не до конца. 

О самом важном он рассказывает ей только через год. 

"Я стану великой колдуньей?" нетерпеливо спрашивает Душечка. Во всем теле у нее особая легкость, позже она соединит с этим знак - радость. 

"Нет. Наоборот. Ты можешь отменить любую магию, уже сейчас можешь", отвечает Ворон. Жесты его скупы и сдержанны, но Душечка видит в них то, о чем он молчит. Ворон гордится. 

Ворон говорит, что Госпожа - воплощение зла. Правда, Черный Отряд служит ей по своей воле (и за большие деньги). А в Отряде - хорошие люди. И сам Ворон там был. 

"Тогда мне было все равно", объясняет он, и больше не объясняет ничего долгое время. 

Душечка хотела бы, чтобы он гордился ей и дальше. Она не знала легенду о Белой Розе, пока он не рассказал. Что ж, если надо повергнуть Госпожу во второй раз... 

Она только не хочет быть на другой стороне, чем Отряд. Ворон говорит, что если так и выйдет, то еще не скоро. И любые сражения будут еще не скоро. Это потому, что Душечка еще не выросла, а комета не прилетела. У них достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться. 

Но они пока не делают ничего, только прячутся от имперских солдат и месят грязные дороги от города городу, иногда верхом, но чаще на своих двоих. Из Опала сперва отправляются на запад, потом на север, выискивая места, не тронутые недавними сражениями. Ворон учит ее искусству войны, говорит про войска, про снабжение, про тактику и стратегию. Душечка впитывает науку, как морская губка. 

Ворон и Белая Роза, думает она позже. Звучит, как романтическая баллада - из тех, худшего пошиба. Смысла музыки и стихов она так и не постигла, но истории про героев и волшебство ей нравятся. 

Когда Ворон что-то ей рассказывает, он всегда чуть-чуть поворачивается к ней, склоняет голову, его жесты становятся более плавными, в глазах загорается огонек. Когда Ворон заводит речь о будущем, его взгляд становится мечтательным, черты лица смягчаются, и в такие моменты Душечка хочет поскорее вырасти и стать настоящей Белой Розой, победительницей злых сил. 

Потом она хочет вырасти, чтобы он наконец увидел не только грядущие блистательные победы, но и ее саму. 

Потом она хочет, чтобы он заметил, как преображается ее собственное лицо, когда она смотрит на него. Как разворачиваются плечи, расцветает улыбка, и, наверное, во взгляде тоже что-то такое происходит, хотя Душечка и пытается это все скрывать. Она боится нарушить то, что у них уже есть. 

Но Ворон ничего не замечает. 

Однажды, решает Душечка, ему придется заметить. Она выскажет ему то, что копилось все эти годы, и тогда... возможно... ее тело будет говорить с его телом, и между ними не останется никаких тайн, никаких недомолвок. 

(Она заранее знает, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, но не хочет признавать.)

Но они так неплохо устроились в Арче, что ей не хочется нарушать привычное течение жизни. Вот мы уйдем отсюда, говорит она себе, и тогда я скажу. 

Так и происходит. Душечка выполняет данное слово.

Ворон - нет.


End file.
